Template talk:Timeline2
At this point in time, this timeline is purely utilitarian. I've made it a copy of the 'proper' timeline I made, so that the articles can be copied and pasted. The real timeline template will probably have to be adjusted too so that it's horizontal rather than vertical. On each page I'll provide the necessary events with sourcing, though providing actual reasoning on the talk page. Any debates or approvals can be made there. The final issue is the nature of the timeline itself, whether it be a single article with redirects or a different entry for each year. There's arguments for and against. However, I personally see single timelines as necessary when the timeline is either relative (eg. Blizzard's Warcraft timeline, where WC1 begins in Year 0 as opposed to the original 584 on the King's Calendar) or when there's a complete lack of absolute dates (eg. only years with no days or months mentioned). Considering the detail from 2499-2501, I think it's best to keep the dates seperate.--Hawki 23:09, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Considering the huge number of pages (a big issue when this goes official), I'm thinking you should use "ranges of years". For instance, there's quite a few pages that just have a character's birthday, so they're pretty ... empty. You could conceivably make the previous 25 years before StarCraft one article (eg 2463-2498), while 2499, 2500 and 2501 would have their own years (as an example). Kimera 757 (talk) 02:12, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Well, there's pros and cons either way. At this point in time however, I'm creating individual year articles so that any issues can be dealt with individually. The 'official' timeline for the site will depend on Blizzard's. If they group events generally (eg. x occurred in the 2480s) then, for instance, decade entries will be used. If they mark dates as individual years (eg. y was signed on the year 2485) then year entries can be used. Best to wait and see how things turn out.--Hawki 08:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hello, Hawki. I have looked at the timeline that you are doing, and you are doing a great job. However, I must warn you about some mistakes. The Norad II crashed on Antiga Prime in December 31, 2499, not in 2500. I tell you this because the Terran mission Norad II''also has the name of''New Year's Day. If you do not believe me, look at the properties of that mission. Thanks. Omega20 12:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) If it's New Year's Day, wouldn't the date then be January 1? Anyway, I believe you and if this is correct, it's a boon (I can therefore pin down the dates of the early stages of Nova. However, what do you mean by 'properties' exactly?--Hawki 12:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I was refering to the Scenario Properties on the section of Scenario of the StarEdit. Regarding the dates, I must say you've been wrong in some of them. These are the corrects (and the only dates known): CHAU SARA: November 7, 2499: Training on Chau Sara. November 8, 2499: Sons of Korhal attack, Raid on the Flannum Installation. November 12, 2499: Battle of Los Andares. MAR SARA: December 12, 2499: Training on Mar Sara, Wastelands. December 13, 2499: Battle of the Backwater Station. ANTIGA PRIME: December 31, 2499–January 1, 2500: Norad II Crash on Antiga Prime, Rescue of Edmund Duke. January 3, 2500: Sons of Korhal attack on the Zerg main Hive Clusters. TARSONIS: January 12, 2500: Operation Silent Scream. If you have any further questions on the dates, you can inform me, and I'll try to answer you as precisely as possible. Omega20 18:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) You have those scms available for download? (Maybe you should make them available for download somewhere.) :) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Few pointers on the dates: I don't think it's given in the downloadable maps, but the Loomings demo disc puts the battle for Los Andares on November 11. It's safe to assume that the hive cluster is destroyed the following day as a: the liberation would take awhile and b: although the Cerberus Commander wanted to press the attack, not giving the Alphas time to rest after the battle wouldn't be a wise move. December 13 marks when Backwater Station comes under attack, not the date of its liberation. The SCVs mention that "we've been in this Bunker for days and LC gives a rough timeline of the events on Mar Sara. Operation: Silent Scream has been made canon by LC but the date isn't. QoB mentions how Raynor spent "months" fighting for Mengsk and Nova establishes that six months pass between Duke's defection and the invasion of Tarsonis. Going by this and the mention of three days until the 21st, we know that the zerg invaded Tarsonis on the night of June 18th. BTW, speaking of dates, I've decided to be more general about the dates for QoB. Six weeks and two weeks are a bit general...too general to specifify an exact 56 days. Also, Char seems to be a small planet and its day may be dramatically shorter than the standard. As such, I've grouped them in months. I can assign dates to the timeline of the events on Char, but it's based a bit on assumptions.--Hawki 23:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC)